Gloomy Rain
by KangaRou
Summary: Gray and Juvia are reunited after the Avatar arc. Consider this AU. One-shot, drabble, Gruvia.


When Juvia walked through the kitchen to the living room she picked up the clothes lying on the floor out of pure habit. Folding the coat and shirt over her arm and letting out a sigh, she continued into the living room. "You can't just keep leaving your clothes lying around when you strip, Gray-" her eyes locked onto the figure sitting on her sofa, "sama." she trailed off.

Juvia's eyes went wide with shock as she registered what was happening and her hands flew to her face to cover it, the clothes falling in a heap on the floor. There, sitting on her sofa, was a very injured but very real Gray Fullbuster. He was covered in bandages, only half dressed (but what more could she expect from her Gray) and looking very sheepish and guilty. He shied away from her stare, looking down at the ground, before groaning and getting to his feet.

Tears were in Juvia's eyes and she hastily rubbed them away, and jumped forward to hug Gray. "Where have you been?" She demanded, squeezing her arms around Gray's chest, pulling him near and holding as tight as possible, as if he may disappear all over again. "I've missed you so much. I've been praying everyday you'd come back. I knew you would." She laid her head on his chest and let the tears fall down.

Gray was in immense pain from the hug, however he felt he at least owed Juvia this much, he placed his hand on her head and stroked lightly. They stood like that for a few moments, Gray could feel everyone's stares on the back of his head, and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." He croaked his voice thick with emotion. Seeing Juvia had triggered all the guilt he'd managed to avoid while at Avatar, dodge when talking with Natsu and Lucy, and hide will fighting to protect everyone. It came at him full force and formed as a lump in his throat.

Juvia looked up at Gray, cheek still resting on his chest, his eyes were shining and he was looking down at her in remorse. "I'm truly sorry, I shouldn't have left you like I did, but I had no choice."

The air was thick with tension as Juvia dropped her arms from the hug and stepped away, Gray's hand lingered in the air where her head had been. She looked at Gray suspiciously, "What do you mean no choice?" she asked, wringing her hands together.

Team Natsu was shuffling awkwardly behind the sofa; Erza looked down in complete sadness, overwhelmed with guilt for making Gray leave Juvia, she coughed and opened her mouth to answer Juvia and tell her the truth when Gray spoke over her. "I chose not to tell you to protect you."

Juvia's eyes widened, "Protect me from what?" then Juvia took in everyone else in the room, only just noticing them, "What happened? Why are you all injured?" She turned on Gray, "What's been going on?" she asked, voice cracking with worry.

The others looked about to answer when Gray gave them all a look, which Erza immediately interpreted as 'This is my battle', so they backed down. Gray took Juvia's hands in his, "I infiltrated a dark guild, called Avatar. They worshipped Zeref and had infinite power." He sighed, breath clouding in the air, the lack of magic control proving his emotion, "I pretended to be evil, I had no idea what I was getting into, I didn't know if they knew about you or anyone. I had to leave without saying anything." He then looked at the floor, "If I told you, and you asked me not to do it, I wouldn't have been able to go. It was something which needed to be done, I didn't want you to be in danger." He admitted.

Hurt filled Juvia's eyes, "That doesn't explain anything, why are you hurt? Why didn't you trust me?" her eyes swept around the room, before locking with Gray's, "You could have trusted me." Everyone's eyes met the floor, even people who weren't involved with the undercover operation, feeling the pain of Juvia's abandonment. "I wouldn't have stopped you; I wouldn't have followed, if you had just explained it to me."

"But what if I'd lost you?" Gray's words came out, almost as a whisper only Juvia heard, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if they'd come and hurt you, I would have blown the whole operation just to save you. The fear I would have lived in, still did regardless, I couldn't do it." Gray whispered, staring vacantly at the floor, as if living all of the possibilities in his head.

Lucy let out a tight giggle, "As it stands you did blow the cover to save me." Juvia turned her glare onto Lucy who gulped, deciding that probably wasn't the best time to bring that up. Lucy swears she heard 'love rival', but did not see Juvia's mouth move, only her intense glare, until she turned back to look at Gray with a kinder light.

Juvia nodded and pulled Gray's chin forward slightly, "I may not like it, but I understand." Her eyes filled to the brim with fresh tears, "My Gray had to leave, to help others and he didn't tell me, to protect me." She said, but regardless of what she said and how understanding she was the tears overflowed. It took a few seconds before she was back to hugging Gray, everyone sighed as Gray wrapped his own arms around Juvia. "I missed you so much, Gray. It really hurt."

Gray nodded and pulled Juvia closer, "I know, I hurt too; but I'm here now." Juvia nodded, but the crying wouldn't stop as her heart felt lighter with relief at Gray being safe and in her arms. Gray smiled and pulled Juvia to look at him, before leaning close to her, "What's with all the gloomy rain when I'm right here, Juvia?" Gray muttered into Juvia's ear, running his finger lightly over her cheek to catch the tears.

Juvia hiccupped and looking up happily at Gray, eyes wide, still brimming with tears, "It's because I'm happy to see you again, Gray-sama."


End file.
